Lazy Sunday
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: It's a very very VERY hot day at the Palm Woods. Boyfriends, Carlos, James, Kendall, Logan, Dak and Jett are up in 2J trying to find something to do. But it's SO hot. OT6


**Kay so this is a little different. This came to mind when I was going to bed after we started a new RPG Topic with these boys. My mind always wonders while trying to sleep or while in the shower... moments without anything to scribble the idea on. Luckily while trying to sleep my iPod is near me so I made a quick note of it and I managed to put this together at some point. This will just be a drabble so don't expect it to be any good, just something I want off my mind and try to get me to write more on my other stories and my recent Collaboration with BigTimeOT4 so check her profile :)**

* * *

It was a hot Summer day. Specifically a Sunday. Six boys were inside the apartment that belonged to four of them. And they were bored. VERY bored. There was nothing to do. Well... that they COULD do without risking a sunstroke or heat stroke. It was too hot to go outside and play or lounge around. You'd get sunburn if you're not careful enough so they wouldn't want to risk that. That, and they wanted to be by themselves, just the six of them. The pool was also off limits. Bitters being the greedy man he is took it upon himself to close it and make private use of it. It was too hot to think of a scheme to get it back.

"We need something to occupy us." Kendall muttered as he flipped channels on the TV. Enjoying the breeze of the electrical fan that was blowing cool wind at them from the coffee table.

Multiple grunts of agreement were heard. He just sighed as no one suggested anything. Well those who could, he looked to his right where two of them were making out lazily. James was on top of the slightly shorter brunet, Jett, tongues in a heated yet slow and lazy battle. Kendall rolled his eyes at them and rested his head on the head that was resting on his shoulder. He gave a small smile at the brunet. The brunet, Dak, giving a warm smile back. Their hands linked right in between their laps.

"But we'll melt." a raspy, yet sweetly innocent voice mumbled. Making three of them chuckle. Kendall looked over to his left, past Dak where Carlos and Logan were snuggled up together.

"It's impossible for a human to melt, 'Litos baby." Logan told him. But smiled at the boy who was resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat no doubt. The small Latino just groaned at him for being a smarty pants with such heat and snuggled closer the the paler boy.

"Think I'll grab us some ice cream from the freezer." Kendall stated and got up, giving a smile to Dak before retreating towards the kitchen. Carlos shot up and whooped, making Logan chuckle along with Dak.

Dak reached out and wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist, pulling him close and planting a sweet kiss on his forehead. "You're adorable." he stated. Carlos blushed and gave a small smile.

Logan sat up too and scooted closer, resting his head on Dak's shoulder as the slightly taller boy placed the Latino in his lap, his legs thrown over Logan's in the process.

"Here we go." Kendall said, returning with 6 cups of chocolate ice cream, "Guys!" he called to Jett and James who have yet to cease their make out session, until now.

"Thanks, Kendork." Jett smirked, taking his cup with a wink. Kendall just chuckled at him and handed James one, as well as Dak, Carlos and Logan, before sitting down next to Dak again, happily eating his frozen treat.

"Thanks, Babe." Dak smiled at him. Jett settled on Kendall's other side with a peck to the cheek as he too started eating his ice cream, James laid down on both their laps, his head in Kendall's while part of his back was on Jett's, the rest supported by a pillow under his lower back as he happily ate his treat.

"You know, most people wouldn't snuggle, cuddle and make out like this on such a hot day." Logan chuckled, making the others chuckle as well.

"We're not most people, Babe." James simply stated.

"Duh!" Carlos agreed. They all laughed at that and continued to eat their ice cream.

"Can't that thing blow any faster?" Jett whined, glaring at the small fan on the coffee table.

"I know something that could." James smirked, winking at the other boy.

"It's too hot for that guys." Kendall said, mentally slapping himself for his word choice.

"I know it's hot." James smirked smugly.

"Pervs." Logan muttered, reaching with his toe to the button for the highest setting on the fan.

Jett just sighed in relief as the fan started to go faster and blow cool wind on their faces and chests.

"Wouldn't it be super awkward if someone walked in right now?" Dak asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, it would." Logan agreed, "Not really normal for 6 guys to be snuggled up on such a hot day in their underwear."

"And eating ice cream." Carlos stated around a spoonful of said treat, "But eh, who cares." he shrugged.

"The one walking in would." Logan told him.

"Nothing to worry about guys, the door's locked, mom doesn't dare step foot in here with this heat, sides she and Katie went to this spa, remember?" Kendall said.

"And I betcha they're enjoying a cool pool with some cold drinks while getting their tan on." James grumbled annoyed.

"You prefer all that over me?" Jett questioned with fake hurt.

"Tough question..." James mumbled, earning a slap over the head by Kendall, "Hey! My hair!"

"Play nice, and it's useless to fuss about that, it's drenched with sweat and it's sticking to your head anyways." Kendall scolded.

"Fine." James whined. It really _was_ too hot to fuss about anything.

Soon all of their ice creams were gone and they were still piled on the couch. Though, they've switched positions. Kendall, Dak and Logan were seated in a row, their feet on top of the coffee table, Carlos curled on Logan's other side, his feet propped under his butt, his head on Logan's shoulder and his arms clutching the pale boy's left arm to his chest. Jett and James however, had gone back to kissing again it ended up with James pushing Jett onto his back, which ended up with the star of New Town High on the laps of Kendall, Logan and Dak. His head being cushioned by Carlos lap, or side of his legs really. The other four boys just watched them. Giving one of the others next to them a kiss every now and then too.

Logan had a hand laying on the back of James' neck, who was on top of Jett, lip locked. He let his thumb run gentle circles soothingly. Dak had a hand in between the two's stomachs, rubbing Jett's abs trying to make him squirm, giggle laugh or anything. It was not helping. He was both too engrossed in his and James' kiss as well as not ticklish at all. Kendall absentmindedly fiddled with a loose string on James' boxers. Twirling it, lightly pulling it, but making sure not to let it snap. He had already made a circle with it, tried to make a perfect cube, but both the fabric of James' boxers as well as his moving around as he was making out with Jett made Kendall fail at that. He attempted a triangle before opting for just twirling it around in between his fingers.

Carlos was staring at the two making out, catching glimpses of their tongues every now and then.

"Enjoying the view?" Logan smirked at the Latino.

"Very much so." Carlos smiled back, lifting his gaze and leaning in to capture Logan's lips in a kiss of their own. Dak chuckled as the two shortest members of Big time Rush started making out as well.

"Hmmm.. that leaves just us." he smirked at Kendall. The blond shook his head, "I have a better idea." he told him, grin on his face and a devious glint in his eyes. He let go of the string he was playing with and poked James' butt before placing his hand on one of the cheeks and softly squeezing. Making the brunet moan into Jett's mouth. He smirked and let his hand trail to the hem, using his index finger to run it along the edge, and over the brunet's skin, making the boy shiver.

"Kendaaaallll~" James whined, "You're evil." he groaned as the blond's hand disappeared.

"I know. And you love it." Kendall chuckled, bringing his hand down and smacking the brunet's cloth covered butt.

Logan and Carlos pulled back, the paler boy turning to the other four, "We should keep it tame guys. Not only is it too hot for us to do anything of that nature, we're in the living room for crying out loud." he told them.

"Awww, Logie, you can just say sex you know. Not like we haven't done it before." Jett smirked up at the paler boy. James grinning up at his smart boyfriend as well, "Yeah, nothing to be ashamed of." I leaned to his left and pecked him on the lips. "No need to be ashamed, it's just us. We know how dirty you can be baby." Logan was beet red by now.

"Enough you two, he's gonna pass out at this rate." Kendall chuckled, "Besides, it'll be more hotter if he only ever does it in the bedroom." he winked at the pretty duo.

"I agree." Carlos piped up, pecking Logan on the cheek, the paler boy relaxing somewhat.

* * *

**Okay that's it. Hope you Enjoyed it! However, if enough interest is shown, I might turn it into a Two-Shot. That is, if you guys would be interested in reading a 6-some Smutt. It may take a bit, but I'll definitely make one if people are interested. I hope you all enjoyed this, and I hope I didn't tease you too much ;)**


End file.
